


Old Friends, New Issues

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Ventus, Concussions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lets just say curaga doesn't heal traumatic brain injuries right away alright, Men Crying, Men Talking About Their Feelings, Some Humor, Surprisingly, cursing, dad lea big brother ven and baby brother roxas is a top tier take actually, feat: dad lea, hes baaack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: “Ven… if you ever need another selfish bastard to talk to, about selfish things or bastardly things-”“Talk to you, yeah yeah. I got it memorized.”-- OR --Roxas gets hurt, and his older brother and dad have a talk.
Relationships: Lea & Roxas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Lea & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Lea & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Old Friends, New Issues

\---

**ROXAS POV**

\---

Roxas's head fucking _hurt_.

That was the only thing he could really think about, at the moment. His head hurt and he felt sick, not sick enough for an immediate emergency but enough to make him miserable and wish he was sleeping again. Sleeping never hurt him like reality did. Sleeping treated him _right_.

He hated waking up like this. He couldn't remember right then, but he knew he had felt like this before- hell, if he really scoured his memory (which really, _really_ hurt- _ow_ ), he could almost remember waking up _worse_. He couldn't imagine what the hell happened for that to feel any worse than _this_ , but he really couldn't imagine anything at the moment, so. He digresses. 

He kind of wanted to open his eyes. No reason, just because. He was getting bored of the black. Opening them shouldn't be too hard-

Wow, okay, harder than he thought. Okay. He could work with this. On the count of three, Big R. Just-

 _Damn_ , were his eyes taped shut?! It should not be this difficult to see! Okay, try it again. Count up like S- So- someone with an S and brown hair always does: _one, two-hoo, three-hee-_

This was going to take longer than planned. 

Opening his eyes was long, and tiring, and when he finally, _finally_ peeled the lids away from each other he almost felt like just going back to sleep again. He couldn't see much; just the top of a blanket, something above him and a taller ceiling, all dark colors. It was nice. His eyes didn't hurt so much from it like white walls would've, those were the absolute worst things to wake up with and _hey, something was holding his hand._ That probably hadn't happened before.

The hand was warm, big enough to cover Roxas’s own completely but not as big as, like, Xemnas's was. Xemnas's were fuckin' _huge_. And bony. Like spider legs. Not as small, though. _Big_ spider legs.

Roxas liked having his hand held. It made him feel all warm and fizzy on the inside, even if his head still hurt like a bitch. He wanted to thank the hand. 

Well... Wait. Hands were attached to arms, right? Hands attached to arms attached to humans. A human was holding his hand. If Roxas's hand was thanked for something that _he_ was doing, he would be pissed. Thank the human attached to the arm attached to the hand, it is. 

He carefully rolled his head to the side, stopping whenever it felt like his brain was going to explode in little chunks all over the floor. That would've been gross. Gross, and a bad way to thank someone for holding his hand. _Hey, thanks for making me feel warm and fuzzy!_ **_SPLAT_!**Seriously.

He finally got his head rolled to the side, taking a second to cheer internally (which hurt, what the hell, his brain cheerleaders were so mean) before dragging his eyes open again, and-

_What the FUCK?!_

He was holding his own hand. That was the only reason or explanation. Roxas must've made a identical clone or twin at some point or another because that was the only reason why he, himself, Roxas, was sittin next to his own bed, looking down at a book and holding the pages with one hand and holding Roxas's own- also his own- with the other, and _ohhh, Roxas's head hurt._

He closed his eyes against the pain and mindfuck of holding his own hand, something rumbling as he did. What was _that_? They didn't seem to be anywhere that could be rumbling, at least in a safe way. Rumbling usually meant bad. He hoped it wasn't bad. He kinda liked it here, even if his weird clone was next to him and Roxas couldn't remember if he had made him good or bad but now there was a cold something on his head and over his eyes. That was nice. 

His hand felt less heavy (the bastard stopped holding his hand! Tyranny!) and something stroked, nice and smooth and soft, across his cheek. 

"Roxas?" The voice sounded like they were talking through water, but it was clear enough. "Roxas, you awake?" Kinda. 

The towel was too cold. Through sheer fuckin' force of will, Roxas lifted his hand to try and take the towel off, but he missed the landing and hit _hard_ on his forehead and holy shit when he thought he knew pain he had been _lying._ He was a dirty, dirty liar and he should go to jail for being such a liar-

Something held his wrist as the voice started talking again, saying his name- _Roxas Roxas Roxas, yes, that's me_ \- and telling him _breathe_ , _breathe_ , which was weird because he was absolutely breathing, how would he be alive if he wasn't breathing? Here, he'd show- oh. Oh, yeah, his lungs _weren't_ supposed to burn like that. _Ri-ight_. 

Something covered his eyes, pressing the cold towel even more on them- the exact _opposite_ of what he wanted, thank you very much. There was a weird chime, the voice saying something that sounded like _curagrababah_ , then... Roxas felt better. Oh, thank the _stars._

"Roxas," the voice said again, and Roxas still had no idea who the bastard was but he made Roxas feel better so he probably wasn't, like, his secret evil twin or something. That would've sucked. "You up?" As high as he can be. "Can you open your eyes?" He can try.

Hey! That was a lot easier. 

His weird twin-clone-replica thing smiled, bright and sunny, and Roxas was _sure_ he had seen it before but he couldn't think of where. 

"Morning, sunshine!" Weird-twin-clone said, which was weird because he seemed a lot more morning-y and sunshine-y than Roxas did right then. That was fine, though. Tt was probably an expression. Probably. "Feeling better?" 

What Roxas tried to say was, "yes, thank you, weird twin-replica-clone person that I probably should know the name of, since we look identical."

What came out was an intelligent-sounding _"Yehsbuf'n."_

Yeah... not _quite_ what he was looking for. 

His weird (not weird, actually pretty nice) twin-clone-replica person chuckled, brushing his fingers against Roxas's cheek again before sitting back down where he was. When Roxas rolled his head over to face him, he could see the book he had been reading turned spine-side-up on the floor. How'd that get there?

"Do you remember anything?" Nice twin-clone asked, still keeping his hand on Roxas's cheek, and- aha! His other hand was back holding Roxas's! GLORY!

"Nnn," Roxas replied, not wanting to risk shaking his head. "Nn-ohh."

"Hey, good talking!" Nice twin-clone praised. "Long story short, we were training, and you got hit a little too hard. Remember any of that?"

Roxas thought long and hard (ow) about it- nothing. He 'nn'ed again, and nice twin-clone smiled a little. 

"That's alright. We all cast curaga on you until our mana was out, but you'll still need to rest a few days, okay? No getting up!"

A finger was shaken in his face, nice twin-clone's smile bright in the corner of his eye, and Roxas blinked. 

"Who...?"

"Hm?" Nice twin-clone asked, resting his hand on Roxas's chest and _oh, that was nice._ The weight was comfy. "Who hit you? Oh, that was Riku. He feels just _awful_ about it-"

"No," Roxas insisted, voice creaking, "who... are-?"

\---

**VEN POV**

\---

... Oh, dear. 

"Who am I?" Ven asked, slowly repeating Roxas's slurred question. Roxas hummed, eyes rolling to and fro in his head before he closed them, eyebrows pinched together in obvious pain. 

_This was worse than they had thought._

"I'm _Ventus,_ " Ven said, enunciating his name carefully. "But you guys all call me Ven, remember? Ven?" 

Nothing. Roxas still looked confused. Stars, how hard did Riku hit?! 

“That's okay, you'll remember." Hopefully. "Are you still tired?" A distressed, guttural hum, Roxas's eyes popping open like he was trying to act like he had never closed them. It was the same thing he did when he fell asleep in class- those times, though, his eyes were foggy with sleep instead of confusion and pain. "That's okay, that's okay! You don't have to stay up, just go back to sleep, okay?" Ven squeezed the hand he was holding, bringing it up to his lips and pressing his lips against the knuckles. Roxas stopped fighting, his eyes (still so blue and pretty, even when unfocused), looking at Ven curiously before they slipped closed and he seemed to go back to sleep.

Ven didn't dare to move, but he allowed himself a small sigh.

No wonder the poor boy looked so confused when he woke up- not only was he suffering from the worst concussion Ven had ever laid witness to (and he remembers when Terra rammed head first into the side of the castle when they were first practicing with their gliders, that was _brutal_ ), but he didn't know why he and Ven looked the same! That would freak _anybody_ out- heck, the kid took it better than Ven would have expected, if he'd known. 

Still, it felt bad. 

It felt worse when Ven remembered just _why_ he was in Roxas's room- Roxas had _wanted_ him. _Somehow_ , after that hit right on the back of his head, Roxas was awake long enough to, when being carried by Lea to his room, babble _"Ven Ven Ven I want Ven give him to me I want Ven I want Ven,"_ over and over until Lea had rounded back and collected Ven as well. 

_Calm him down before I start crying,_ Lea had demanded, even if it was, obviously, a bit too late for that. 

Really, Lea deserved- no, _needed,_ to be in here more than Ven. The man was practically Roxas’s dad at this point; he had been the one to immediately stop the sparring and cast the first curaga before Ven even processed what was happening, after all. He was the first one kneeling by Roxas’s side, checking the damage before Ven could think to move his feet. 

And what did Ven do? 

All he did was calm Roxas down enough so that he would sleep. That was it. Why would Roxas still want him around, after? Was Ven being selfish, staying in here with Roxas as the man who was the boy’s dad in all but blood worked himself into a tizzy about the state of his son-?

Ven, still not having taken Roxas’s hand away from his lips, now pressed it to his forehead. He pretended it was Roxas’s own doing as he gently knocked the younger boy’s knuckles against his forehead, mouthing the silly (if… strange) mantra Roxas had taken to chanting whenever Ven was spiralling.

_“Fuck on outta here, Darkness! BONK!”_

He was being ridiculous, plain and simple. Roxas and he were close, brothers in all but blood- Roxas would go to him for advice and just to talk just as often as he did Lea, often asking Ven to get ice cream after training with just the two of them. They had a bond, and Ven was ridiculous for doubting it. Roxas loved him, and Ven loved him right back. 

Still…

Ven’s Gummiphone buzzed in his pocket, startling him out of his thoughts and almost out of his chair. Careful to untangle he and Roxas’s fingers as gently as possible, he let go of the boy’s hand and pulled his phone out from his pocket, texts from Sora, Xion, and Lea the first to appear on his screen. It had been vibrating near non stop for the past few hours, only recently having calmed down. He marked Sora and Xion’s texts read, but hesitated with Lea.

The pros of leaving seemed obvious. Roxas would wake up to see Lea, who he would recognize in an instant, and Lea would be able to comfort his son. No use stressing the man out any longer- unlike Roxas, Xion, and Sora, Ven _didn’t_ want to see how grey would look in Lea’s hair. But, on the other hand… 

Ven just _didn’t want to go._

Was that bad? Was he selfish for wanting to stay, to keep Roxas to himself a little bit longer? It didn’t _feel_ wrong, but what did Ven know? Who was he, to keep Lea away from Roxas just so he could feel important?

He clicked his thumb on Lea’s chat.

_ME: he asked for you_

_LEA: HE WHAT_

Barely two minutes passed, and Ven could hear the sound of running coming closer to the door. He couldn’t help but smile- the thought of Lea dropping everything just to see how Roxas was doing was adorable. _What a dad._

For how frantic the running seemed, and how ruffled Lea looked when he opened the door, he at least had the ability to open said door quietly. He looked every bit of a mess as Ven felt- that wasn’t mean, he was being honest- eyes and nose almost as red as his hair. 

“He asked for me?” Lea’s voice was quieter than what Ven was used to, hope dripping off of every letter. 

“Uh- yeah,” Ven replied, hesitating before holding Roxas’s hand out to Lea and kicking the fallen book under the bed. “Fell asleep right after, though. Think you ran fast enough?” The joke fell flat as Lea, who walked over to Ven’s side, knelt and took Roxas’s hand. “Oh, I can g-” 

A simple look froze Ven where he was halfway out of the chair; a quirk of an eyebrow making him sigh and sit back down. _Uh oh._

“You’re not getting away that easily,” Lea said, the words teasing but the tone flat. “Me and hurt people don’t mix well, kid, ‘specially not Rox.” The man huffed out a laugh. “Kid’s feral when hurt.”

“You didn’t care when he _got_ hurt,” Ven reminded him; Lea laughed, low and tired.

“He didn’t think to fight back, when he got…” Lea cleared his throat, making a _you know_ motion afterwards. “It’s the aftermath that gets him.” Lea fixed him with another _look,_ one Ven had to look away from. “Guess you just have to stay, be the moderator.”

“I can get Xion-”

“Ha!” Lea laughed for real this time, forehead falling against his bicep. “Listen, Ven. I love the girl to pieces, always have, but I _cannot_ deal with her right now. The love in her heart just _overflows,_ and it gets…” Lea sighed, looking haggard and older than his 25 years. “It gets scary, Ven, not gonna lie.” 

“But he’s her brother.”  
  
Lea sighed again, sounding old.

“Sometimes, you just gotta _wait,_ Ven.” 

“And keep her in the dark?” This wasn’t feeling right. Ven had no doubt in Lea’s parenting skills, but he wasn’t sure how Lea was going to make this a lesson (which this was, absolutely, a lesson. Ven had spent enough time around Master Eraqus and Aqua to form a Lesson Sense). “Doesn’t that seem…”

“Cruel?” Lea finished. Ven nodded. Lea shrugged. “I’m sure it is. It’s ki- she wants to be in here _so badly,_ right now. If we see her in that window soon,” he used his other hand to point a thumb over his shoulder to the window behind Ven, “color me _not_ surprised. But, Ven…” There was a pause, Lea thinking intensely enough for Ven to practically smell smoke. “... Shit, I got nothing. Just- it’s cruel to wait. It’s cruel to wait to see someone, and it’s cruel to have to wait, unknowing, letting your mind get the better of you.” 

And there it was. Low blow, Lea.

“See,” he continued, “Xion goes the opposite way. _Xion,_ bless her Heart, if she’s let in here, will somehow convince herself that Roxas will stop breathing right before her eyes and vanish, leaving his Heart to go to Kingdom Hearts.”

“That’s because-”  
  
“Yeah, I know. _That’s_ why I can’t let her in, not yet.” Lea kissed his teeth, sighing for what seemed to be the millionth time. “It’s complicated, but she just… it’s better for her to be out there. _Trust_ me, Ven. You don’t want to deal with Xion when she starts to overthink. It’s-” Lea huffed out another laugh, shaking his head as it bowed. “It’s somethin’.” 

Quiet. Roxas sighed in his sleep, enough to make Lea lookup but not enough for any more excitement than that.

“When did you get so wise?” Ven muttered eventually, crossing his arms. 

“When I got 10 years to grow up.”  
  
“ _Twelve,_ actually. You’re old, Lea,” Ven teased, poking the man’s shoulder and getting a grumble. “You are! You have two kids-”  
  
“Not my kids.” The tone was grumpy, but Ven could see a hint of a smile. It was enough to continue goading him on.  
  
“Oh, as if! You’re _such_ a dad, dude!” At the word _dad,_ Lea made a sound like he was punched. “Don’t give me that- you act like you’ve raised Roxas and Xion their entire lives!”  
  
“I basically _have!_ ” Lea protested, trying to jokingly shake his fist in Ven’s face but being thwarted by the hold he had on Roxas’s hand. Ven motioned to the two’s hands.

“Exactly!”

“Quiet, you’ll wake him up-”  
  
“ _Exactly!”_ Ven whisper-yelled, practically out of his chair. “They’re _your_ kids man, stop denying it!” 

“Who says I’m denying-”

At _that,_ Ven threw his hands up in the air in irritance, and Lea laughed so hard he nearly toppled over from where he knelt on the floor. That… gave Ven pause.

“Here,” He offered, standing up and motioning to the cushion. “I _insist,_ Lea.”

Lea huffed, but stood, his knees popping. 

“Stars,” he groaned, seating himself down where Ven had just been. “How are you so warm?”

“Secrets,” Ven shrugged, earning a strange look. “Besides, warmth does make arthritis in older joints more- _hey!_ ”

A pro for sitting in the chair for Lea and a con for Ven was now Lea had a better aim for targeting quick hits, his hand now able to pull the hair tie from Ven’s ponytail with relative ease. 

“Call me old again, and we’ll see just how old _you_ are, whippersnapper.” 

“Over ten thousand years!” Ven chirped, snatching the hair tie back and binding his hair back up before skipping around Lea to avoid the next hit. Without thinking, he bounced over to the door, hand on the doorknob before he could truly think about what he was doing.

“Where do you think you’re going, youngin?” Lea called, Ven stopping short. 

“I… don’t know. Sorry.” He let go of the knob, turning around and leaning his weight against his hands. “I guess I just…” he sighed, drumming his fingers against the door nervously. “You know how you talked to me about waiting?”

Lea nodded.  
  
“Quite clearly- it was only 5 minutes ago.”  
  
“Bastard,” Ven simply replied, ignoring Lea’s splutters. “I just… I called you in here because I couldn’t wait. Couldn't wait for Roxy to wake up, I mean. I…” he sighed, well aware that now _he_ was the one sounding old. Ten thousand years, indeed. “I didn’t know why I was the one in here, and not you. Why did Roxas want _me?_ I barely did anything, I- you were the one to do everything, from stopping the spar-”  
  
“Ven.”  
  
“-to casting the first curaga, seriously your magic casting has gotten so much better, congrats-”  
  
“ _Ven._ ” 

“-to even carrying Roxas to his room! And what did _I_ do? Tell him that it’s gonna be okay, then force you to keep away from him for the better part of an afternoon? How shitty is tha-”  
  
“Ventus!”  
  
Ven had never felt his jaw _click_ shut before. It was a weird feeling. Lea was standing, still holding Roxas’s hand (and he had the _audacity…_ ), the look on his face shockingly similar to Master Eraqus’s. 

“Do you really think,” Lea began, his voice lowered, “that I could’ve _handled_ being in here at first?”  
  
That… huh?  
  
“Huh?” 

Lea sat back down, a low laugh echoing around the room as he shook his head.

“When I said hurt people and I don’t mix, Ven, I meant it _both_ ways. Seeing Rox like- like _that,_ it messed me up. Bad. I don’t think I’ll ever get the sight of him falling out of my head…” Lea trailed off, then shook his head. “I couldn’t have handled any more, Ven. For that, I’m thankful for you stepping up and watching over him while I was losing it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ven answered, on instinct. Lea chuckled again, the sound weak and tapering off into (yet another!) sigh. The man’s head dropped into his free hand, his words a little muffled but still clear.

“Feel awful for _thanking_ you, too… who do I think I am, leaving a kid who’s hurt with another kid? What kind of selfish jerk…” 

Ven had to resist marching right on over to Lea to shake him senseless.

“Okay, _first_ of all, I’m not a kid. I’m physically 18 and I’m technically thousands of years old, so you’re wrong on _both_ of those fronts.” Before Lea could interject and argue, Ven continued. “And _secondly,_ I don’t think you’re selfish. You saved Roxas’s _life,_ Lea.”  
  
“Riku doesn’t hit that hard.”  
  
“Yes, he _can_! We _all_ can hit that hard, Lea, we’re overpowered as shit!” _Okay, Ven, reel it in. Getting off topic._ “You were working off of adrenaline, do you _know_ how fast you were moving? I couldn’t even move that fast, and aero is my best cast!” He pushed himself away from the door, so that he could use his hands to speak. “You saw a kid who, by your own words, you raised from when he was born get hurt, _badly,_ and you worked off of pure instinct to stabilize and _save your son’s life._ If you wanna call it being selfish, then fine. I think you deserve a little bit of ‘selfishness’ because of what you went through and what you did.”

Lea looked… stunned, head still pressed against his hand but face turned towards Ven.

“And- not to be selfish _myself_ for a second here-” what a duo they were, “-but _I_ thought I was forcing you away from Roxas and causing you more pain. That’s sort of why I called you in here! I felt so _awful-”_ Ven’s voice, to his horror, began to wobble, causing him to stop and collect himself. He clenched his hands into fists, biting the inside of his lip. “I felt so _shitty_ about what I saw as keeping Roxas all to myself that I lied about him asking for you, Lea, I’m sorry.” 

Silence.

“I figured.” 

“Huh?” Ven said, again, for the second time that day. Lea shrugged, lifting his head up from his hand and letting it rest on the blankets. 

“I’m not mad at you for the lie, let’s get that straight. I… figured you would say that, to get me to come around.” Lea massaged the bridge of his nose, groaning quietly. “And, really? Thank you for that, too. You made me stop thinking about myself and start thinking about who this was _really_ about again; Roxas, and his inability to not give me a heart attack every single day.” Lea laughed, and Ven quietly joined in. “Take a look at us, huh? Two selfish bastards and a kid in a coma. They ought to write a book.”

“Don’t forget that two out of three of us look exactly alike,” Ven added weakly, Lea snorting and hiding it with a cough. 

“Stars, you really do, huh?” Lea breathed out through his nose (Ven was tired of the word ‘sigh’), clicking his tongue against his teeth. Ven rubbed at his eye in what he _thought_ was subtle, but Lea, unfortunately, noticed. “Oh, boy. Listen, Ven, I’m not good with criers, either-”  
  
“No! No, it’s just-” Ven laughed shakily, clenching and unclenching and shaking his wrist. “When he woke up, he…” a lump grew in his throat, his nose prickling. “He didn’t know who I was-”  
  
“ _Ven,”_ Lea sighed, exasperated but not in a way that made Ven feel stupid, “he’s _concussed.”_

“I know! I know, it just-” Ven rubbed at his eyes more, covering his face with his forearms and sniffling sharply, trying to keep his emotions at bay. It wasn’t working out. “It- it _hurt,_ to know how he wanted me so, so badly back on the field and then he wakes up again and probably freaks himself out because we look exactly alike and he has no idea who I am-”

Before he knew it, Lea was in front of him and pulling him close, wrapping his arms around Ven tightly. Ven, though stiff at first, eventually clung back, letting the wave of emotion rise over him, crest, then trough. 

Lea was a good hugger, turns out. He was long and spindly, but he was also surprisingly warm and hugged tightly enough to actually crack a bone in Ven’s spine that had been bothering him for a while, even with all the stretches Aqua had him do. 

“Thanks,” he said, once he and Lea disentangled and both acted like they weren’t being incredibly vulnerable around each other. It was a guy thing, Ven supposed. 

“And you call _me_ old,” Lea grumped as a reply, patting Ven twice on the shoulder.

“Two kids!”

“Whatever!” Lea’s pats went to a soft smack, and Ven wrinkled his nose up at the man. His smile dropped a little, going from teasing to soft. “Ven… if you ever need another selfish bastard to talk to, about selfish things or bastardly things-”

“Talk to you, yeah yeah. I got it memorized,” Ven teased, pointing up at his temple. Lea scoffed, pushing at Ven’s shoulder playfully.

“ _Don’t,_ you look _just_ like Rox when you do that.”

“Wha…?”  
  
The new voice was soft, cracking once it reached over a whisper. Both mens’ eyes shot _straight_ towards the bed, where the occupant was now looking between them, confused, blue eyes still foggy but more focused than what they had been.

“Roxas!” Both Lea and Ven gasped, Lea shooting back to the chair and Ven practically bouncing to the other side of the bed. Roxas looked _very_ confused and ruffled, his nose wrinkled as he looked between the two. 

“Why did… ‘ke up and see you two nerds _hugging_ and _cryin’,_ ” the younger boy grumbled, fruitlessly trying to push himself up on the pillows but being thwarted by his own lack of upper body strength. Ven helped to ease him up, affectionately running his knuckles down Roxas’s cheek once Roxas was up and for once relishing the fact that Roxas couldn’t jerk his head away before he reached his jawline. “Nerds,” Roxas announced again, before holding Ven's arm up so that he could drape it over Roxas's shoulders, then holding his own arms up and out in order for Lea to bring him into a hug.

“But we’re _your_ nerds, right?” Ven asked, teasingly. Roxas’s scoff was muffled by Lea’s shoulder, wiggling around in the man’s hold until he loosened up and let Roxas pull his chin over Lea’s shoulder. 

“ _Unfortunately.”_

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOOOOOO  
> 12 PAGES. 12 PAGES OF MEN TALKING ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS. 12!!!
> 
> me at 3 this afternoon: i want big brother ven  
> me, now, with this monster: i mean,
> 
> this is a spiritual pre/sequel (whichever you prefer) to 'Fratres'! I got big brother Ven in my veins and he ain't leaving any time soon
> 
> this went a LOT of directions and honestly?? it was so much fun. these boys just needed to talk and i let them, i was merely a vessel for their words 
> 
> if you are, however, confused/disagree with some of the things the boys talk about, tell me!!! the talk about not letting xion into the room was the hardest part to write, i feel like it definitely... doesnt live up to the rest of the fic, but i don't want to take it out because i am hastag lazee  
> \---  
> thank you so much for reading!!! please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, i love reading your thoughts!! 
> 
> have a lovely day/night!! <3


End file.
